toku_power_weekendfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico Saiba
For in-series information, see the Kamen Rider Wiki page for Nico Saiba. 1= |-| 2= is a professional gamer and supporting character in . Originally approaching Taiga Hanaya for her vendetta against "Genius Gamer M", Nico eventually becomes Taiga's assistant in handling the Bugster crisis. She later became Nico'|ライドプレイヤーニコ|Raido Purēyā Niko}} during the crisis. Character History TBA Powers and Abilities *'Genius Gamer:' Nico is a professional gamer who goes by the alias "N", a reference to the genius gamer M. Her skills are such that she was able to be the runner-up in a gaming tournament at the age of only 12. According to Taiga, she makes around ¥100 million a year in winnings. This is also shown as she becomes a Ride Player, beating Revol easily with a coordinated use of Energy items and her skills. Forms Kamen Rider Cronicle= Ride-Player Nico *'Height': 198.2 cm. *'Weight': 98.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 21.7 t. *'Kicking power': 27.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.5 sec. Ride-Players are the "Kamen Rider" form used by civilians to play Kamen Rider Chronicle. To transform into a Ride-Player, a person must activate their Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, and press its button again to transform. In this form, all Ride-Players are equipped with the Ride Weapon, which can transform between a sword and a gun. Despite having a similar appearance to normal Ride-Players, Nico uses her personal items to differentiate herself from others, including wearing her civilian hat, carrying her civilian backpack, wearing her arm bands, and putting a sticker on her left chest mail. Additionally, after applying these items, she doesn't need to re-apply these when she transforms again. There will also be stars added to the Rider Gauge area, with the amount of stars shown corresponds to the amount of Bugsters that Nico has defeated within the game. Also, despite Ride-Players having their default stats and assuming Nico should be the same as them, she actually has much higher stats, beating every Ride-Player in existence and slightly lower than Ex-Aid Level 10 and Genm Level 10, making her on par with a Level 10 Rider. This is a result of customizing her Ride-Player suit, weakening the sensor and controls to boost the damage output, and gaining a customization bonus to increase damage by starting from a distance when initiating an attack(as seen by her Critical Strike-like finishers). She is also shown to be quite fast and agile, easily dodging Revol's attacks while using her surroundings and the Energy Items to help her fight against the Bugsters. This form has three finishers: *Personal Finishers: **'Nico Critical Kick' (ニコクリティカルキックNiko Kuritikaru Kikku): Nico jumps up high in the air and performs a powerful Rider Kick at the enemy charged with rainbow energy. Also, unlike any Critical finisher, she announces this finisher name by herself when using it. **'Nico Critical Punch' (ニコクリティカルパンチNiko Kuritikaru Panchi): Nico delivers a powerful Rider Punch at the enemy charged with rainbow energy. Also, like her Rider Kick finisher, she announces this finisher name by herself when using it. *Gashacon Magnum Finisher: **'Rider Critical Finish'(ライダークリティカルフィニッシュ Raidā Kuritikaru Finisshu): ***'Handgun:' Nico shoots a powerful blast of purple energy at the enemy. This time, it's the Gashat that announces the attack instead of Nico herself. Ride-Players detransform by pressing the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat's button again. Where they store the Gashat while transformed is unclear. Based on where she reached to get the Gashat before using a Critical Finish, it can be assumed she keeps the Gashat somewhere in her bag. |-| Gamer Driver= Shooting Gamer Level 2 (シューティングゲーマーレベル2 Shūtingu Gēmā Reberu Tsū) is Snipe Nico's primary sniper form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on FPS (first-person shooter) games. With Taiga on the run from the Police in an act to prevent another Doctor (Ride Player Zama) from loosing their license and her recent Upgrade to a V3, Nico can now use his Gamer Driver and is continuing the fight while Taiga works on recovering from his Voxel Trauma. }} }} Equipment Devices *An unknown silver colored version of Para-DX Buckle *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. *Gamer Driver - Transformation device (borrowed from Taiga). *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. Arsenal *Gashacon Magnum - temporary weapon borrowed from Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe Behind the Scenes Portrayal Nico Saiba is portrayed by Reina Kurosaki (黒崎 レイナKurosaki Reina) and by Noa Miyano (宮野 叶愛Miyano Noa) as a child. As Ride-Player Nico, her suit actor is Satoshi Fujita (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi). Notes *Nico's last name, Saiba, is a word pun on the English word "Cyber" **This word pun was intentionally put on the show, because when she transformed to be a Ride-Player via the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, she customized herself with accessories with the sticker being one of them which has the picture of a cat and the name "Cyber Nico". Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ride-Players Category:Ex-Aid RolePlay Category:Characters